zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Zir
Zir is a female version of Gir. Her name stands for Zorua Information Retrieval, so Zorua is a nickname for her. Appearance and Personality Appearance - Zir looks just like Gir, except she has a pink flower on her ear and has eyelashes. She also has eyelashes on her robot form, and the flower is blueish gray instead of pink. When in duty mode, her flower falls off, then she puts it back on when she comes out of duty mode. Personality - Zir has a personality similar to Gir's, which is silly, not the brightest, and lovable. When in duty mode, she is serious and can be dangerous. Forms Zir has many forms she can be in. Here are her current forms: * Normal form - Just a robot in a dog suit. * Puppy form - She becomes a puppy dog. Zir looks like her dog suit, but fluffy, walking on four paws, and not a robot. She still has her stitches, zipper, and the flower on her ear in this form. * Sort of a Furry form - Her puppy form, but standing on two legs and taller. In this form, she wears a white hoodie with a quite big zipper, a green miniskirt, jeans, stitches on her head, and a flower on her ear. (The reason I put sort of a Furry form is because she doesn't have as many human characteristics as most furries, as she does not have female curves, if you know what I'm talking about.) * Human form - A human girl with a hoodie of her dog suit on, and black pants, black sneakers, gray hair with a pink flower in it that turns bluish gray when she pulls her hood down, light blue eyes, and her hood up almost all the time. The age of the human varies, it can be anywhere from 5, 8, 11, etc. * Doggirl form - A girl with black dog ears and tail, green hair with a pink flower in it, a green hoodie with black arms, black pants, and black sneakers. Same with the human form, the age varies. * Plushie form - A plushie version of herself. Just smaller and very soft and cuddly. She still has mental awareness and can move while in Plushie form. * Chibi form - A chibi version of herself. * Animatronic form - An animatronic version of her dog suit. * Nightmare counterpart - See the Nightmare Counterpart page for information about this counterpart * Baby form - A baby version of herself. * Cat form - A cat version of herself, she can either be a real cat or just in a cat suit that looks similar to her dog suit. Other Random Facts * Zir knows Gir, and they are great friends. She also knows the rest of the Invader Zim characters. They only know of her normal form though. The Tallest do not know of her existence though. * Can sense villains from far away distances. Category:Characters Category:RP Documents Category:Pack Member